


Come over here and kiss me, I want to pull your hair [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Come over here and kiss me, I want to pull your hair [Art Post]

[originally posted 05.08.2012, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/231033.html>]

... So I drew something else, something from me for its own sake that I never thought I'd once be making. It's someplace between RPS and not to help me getting out of the corner I had drawn myself into. Besides, [](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/profile)[**concupiscence66**](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/) mentioned how really obvious it is that Vince wants to be bummed silly, lol, and I couldn't think of much else ever since...

I must learn how to draw more efficiently in a shorter time, and what subject matter demands/deserves which kind of manner of being drawn/coloured/generally presented. Generally it occurred to me just how useless I am at all of this.

Too much talk from me already, too many slashes. Thanks for reading.

Suggestiveness of sexytimes ahead.

 

 

  


 


End file.
